


Parasites

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not My Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: It's always the same old song: blame the other guy.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Falling Down





	Parasites

Parasites. Isn't that what they call them – what everyone calls _each other_? Parasites?

The rich are rich only through the virtue of the laborers' blood, sweat, and tears. Parasites.

The poor just breed and suck up any free benefits they can scam from the government. Parasites.

Kids stay home and jobless into their thirties. Parasites.

Parents get old and rely on others to take care of them. Parasites.

The homeless are drug-fueled crazies who take up space and ruin everything. Parasites.

Scientists can't fix the environment, but they'll pump you full of fifty vaccines. Parasites.

The _other_ guy always votes the wrong person into government. Parasites.

The government never did anything but give itself raises and tell us what to do. Parasites.

Of course, _I'm_ not one of _them_. Parasites.

Maybe someday a _real_ rain will come and wash all of the scum off of the streets...

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
